


Don't Touch My Stuff

by Leticheecopae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leticheecopae/pseuds/Leticheecopae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave gets caught messing with Bro's stuff, so Bro decides Dave needs to be taught a bit of a lesson. (Tagged Underage and Non-con due to dubious nature and no age being placed on the characters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch My Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Little blurb of stridercest while working on chapters. Sorry for any grammar or spelling issues.

“B-Bro, I’m sorry. Seriously, I am. I didn’t actually delete it, I swear, it’s on a jump drive. Just let me get it and I-’mmnnnffft.” Dave’s words became a jumble of sounds as Bro slid the gag over his mouth. He had meant it as a joke, really he did. Dave had thought a little gag might perk his Bro up, had even gone to John for help. The gag was simple. For the past couple months Bro had been making his way through Ninja Gaiden, getting all the extras and tearing the game apart. So what had Dave done? He had switched the save data over to a data stick, two just to be safe, and then deleted the whole file. It backfired horribly.

When Bro had gotten home after his gig, he had turned the console on only to find a blank file and a new one started on amature mode. Dave had been roughly woken up by gloved hands tearing off his sheets and man handling his half asleep body from its boxers.

“Shut up, Dave,” Bro growled and pulled back. “Seems I need to teach you a little lesson in touchin’ other peoples shit.” At those words Dave thrashed a bit against the bonds that had be used to tie his arms, his brothers accent clear and sharp as he disappeared from view. His legs pulled against the spreader bar that kept them apart. When Bro came back into sight he was holding a box.

“Got just the tool to do that teachin’.” He pulled out something that made Dave’s eyes go wide, body thrashing. “See, I just came up with this,” Bro held the smuppet up so Dave could see it better. “And it needs some beta testing.” The thing was much longer than any other smuppet Dave had seen, looking more animal like than any of the others. It almost looked like some sort of reptile, red satin flesh shining dimly in the light of his side table lamp. The things mouth was long with a hole at one end, the body curving as a C with a long tail that curved back. The tip of the tail was small and got wider on the way up. The tail seemed to have a rib up every half inch.

“Now this,” Bro started as he pulled a bottle of lube from the box. “Goes ‘round your dick.” He squirted a large glob into the snout like thing, finger swirling inside. “And this,” he flipped it and poured copious amounts of lube over the tail. “Goes in that greedy little ass of yours.” Dave thrashed a bit as Bro got on the bed, not wanting that thing anywhere near him. Who the fuck knew what it could do!

But Bro knew how to tie restraints, and in a few moments he was sliding the mouth of the thing down Dave’s half hard dick. The inside was slick, cool, and it was fucking textured. Dave bit his lip behind the gag before Bro pushed a button just behind the things eye. It made the mouth pulse, pulling Dave in as it rippled. In seconds Dave was rock hard, his body reacting as Bro smiled.

“Feels good don’t it,” he pushed another button and Dave arched hard. “Thousands a little beads all running over your cock, special suction in the motor.” Dave moaned low. “Yeah, you like that.” Bro reached into the box as Dave stared at the ceiling, body shaking. “But I want you to be able to try the rest out too.” The cock ring slid just around the base of his dick, making Dave bite back a groan. Fuck, fuck, fuck…

“There now, no way you’ll be shooting a load till I’m good and ready for you ta’ do so.” Bro pushed another button on the toy and the feelings intensified, making Dave thrash. “Now, for that ass of yours.” The tone of voice was dark as Bro took the tail and pressed it to Dave’s hole. “Small as a finger at first for quick insertion,” Bro began as he slid the tip between Dave’s cheeks, the lube smearing as the pointed head slid inside. Dave groaned low as his hips rolled on their own accord. “Smooth as silk and easy to clean,” Bro said with a grin as Dave whimpered, the first inch or so sliding inside before Bro pulled it back a bit. The rest of the toy tugging slightly and made Dave buck. This time Bro pushed in more, maybe a bit more than Dave could take so soon, but Bro was all about pushing his little brother. Dave gave out a groan as his hole clenched and relaxed, the first bump sliding inside. As soon as it was in Bro pushed another button and let go. Dave was both amazed and distressed that the thing felt like it was pushing in on its own, slowly, but still…

“Got some great hands off features.” Bro said as he leaned down next to Dave’s ear. “And it will keep going deeper till the wearer hits this button.” Dave’s eyes traced down to where Bro tapped, unable to actually see the button, but knowing it was there. “Or it reaches seven inches.” The thing slid in further and Dave groaned.

“Well lil’ man,” Bro said with a yawn. “I think I’m gonna go freshen up. Come back and check on you in a bit.” Dave made a distressed sound when Bro disappeared, heart leaping, though it settled when he reappeared. “Almost forgot,” Bro set a camera down on Dave’s dresser, pointing it just between his legs. Leaning down he pushed another button and the tail in Dave’s ass buzzed gently to life. “Show me what you think.” And then he really was gone.

Dave whimpered low in his throat as the thing in his ass buzzed and pressed in further, the slightest amount of curve becoming apparent. It took both forever and no time at all for it to push in far enough that it was tickling over his prostate, making him sob into the gag as he was wracked with pleasure. Orgasm came and went as he came dry once, then twice, then a third time.

He was a sobbing mess when Bro came back, hair damp and fresh boxers in place. Dave pleaded at him with his eyes to let him go, to let him fully cum. He tried to say please, to beg, but with so many orgasms and the gag it was impossible. Bro though, Bro understood. With a smirk he leaned in and popped the ring, Dave screaming behind the gag as cum shot into the mouth of the thing, filling it up as Bro smirked down at him. In a moment the beads were turned off, and then the buzzing in his ass.

Dave lay panting, eyes half closed as he waited for Bro to get the thing off him, to let him go.

Bro looked him over and smirked as Dave felt himself slipping away into sleep. “You know, this thing was made for comfort,” Bro drawled. Dave’s eyes went wide, and the tinge of sleepiness subsided. Bro smirked and turned right back around to pick up the camera. “See you in the morning kid.” Dave’s cries followed Bro out as he shut the door. Really he didn't leave him like that for that long; just until he was done reviewing the tape.


End file.
